


Cherry Pie

by EnchantressofAsgard



Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Captain America (Movies), Sebastian Stan - Fandom, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Eventual Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fights, couples
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-01-26 23:24:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1706357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnchantressofAsgard/pseuds/EnchantressofAsgard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian has a fight with his girlfriend on their night out</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

The music was booming through the speakers as Sebastian and Melody entered the night club with Sebastian leading the way to where their friends were seated.

It had been a while since they had the opportunity to go out and have fun with both of them having their hands full with their jobs. The club was crowded and the night was still young; Melody had taken the decision of enjoying every minute of the night, tonight being the first night her and Sebastian had the chance to go out since he came home a week ago.

Having found their friends they sat on the booth engaging in a conversation as to how they have been since the loud music didn’t allow anything more than small talk.

“I’m going to get us our drinks okay?” Sebastian said after a while his voice raised so she could listen to him

Melody just nodded knowing that he could more easily see her than hear her right now. She got back to chatting with their friends while waiting for her boyfriend to come back with their drinks.

The bar was packed with people when Sebastian tried to order the drinks, he tried to get the attention of the bartender but he was himself busy with making drinks while taking orders.

Although he may had failed to gain the attention of the bartender he didn’t fail to catch the attention of a girl who was sitting a few places over and he tried to ignore her as she walked closer to him.

Melody excused herself moving to find Sebastian. He was gone for a while and she started to worry, she walked towards the bar seeing Sebastian talking with a blonde girl who was at the moment running her finger across his arm.

She didn’t know with whom to be mad the girl that was flirting with him or with her boyfriend who was letting it happen. Determined to not act as the jealous girlfriend she straightened her shoulders and walked up to them.

“Baby…” she said close to his ear placing her arm where the other girls was moments ago “you were gone for a while”

“Yes, sorry bar was packed” he smiled at her “here” he placed a drink in her hands that the bartender had just made

“Thanks” she took a sip waiting to be introduced to the girl he was talking with

“Let’s go back to our table” he placed a hand on her back “Bye” he simply said to the girl who nodded awkwardly and made her way back to her friends

“Who was she?” she asked him as she sat down

“No one” he shrugged his shoulders

“That no one was being a little touchy don’t you think?”

“Mel” he frowned at her “don’t be like that”

“Hey” she raised her hands in surrender “I’m just saying”

“Well don’t”

Melody was stunned as to how he had gotten mad when all she was doing was trying to pass the subject as something funny. When they came here he was fine and now suddenly he was mad at her.

She tried to ignore his behavior and talked with the girls of the group since the guys had engaged into a conversation about football that they didn’t want any part in.

They heard commotion coming from the stage when everyone was dancing and she saw the girl from earlier up on the bar dancing somewhat provokingly. Her problem wasn’t that, her problem was with her boyfriend whose eyes were glued on her.

She shook her head at him and gave him a slap on the arm to get his attention. He looked bewildered for a moment as he turned to look at her.

“What the hell Seb?” she asked slightly mad

“What?”

“Don’t what me…you’re all but drooling at her” she pointed to the girl still dancing on top of the bar

“For God’s sake I was just looking at her…I’m not the only one” he pointed around where everyone was in fact looking and hollering at the girl whose name she still didn’t know

“No, but you were the one who was flirting with her” she raised her eyebrows and she noticed their friends looking at them confused as to what was happening

“Don’t start again…” he rubbed his forehead

“Start what again?”

“Bitching” he snapped

“What’s your problem? When we came here you were fine you go away to get out drinks and suddenly you’re getting mad at me when I’m the one who should be mad in the first place” her throat hurt a little because she had to raise her voice in order for him to hear her but before he had time to answer a song that she knew all too well came from the speakers and she smirked “two can play this game”

She walked to the bar where the girl had gotten down a few seconds ago and with some help she found herself on it swaying her hips to Warrant’s- Cherry Pie.

There were guys who were hollering at her but she ignored them her eyes focused to Sebastian whose mouth was open in shock. She winked at him and saw their friends moving to where she was while he stayed back.

_“She's my cherry pie  
Cool drink of water  
Such a sweet surprise   
Tastes so good   
Make a grown man cry   
Sweet cherry pie oh yea   
She's my cherry pie_    
 _Put a smile on your face_  
Ten miles wide   
Looks so good   
Bring a tear to your eye   
Sweet cherry pie “

She danced the last chorus and when the song ended she got down with a little help from her friends this time and they all made their way back to their table. She was laughing but her smile dropped when she saw the look in Sebastian’s face.

“Guys we are gonna go” he said his angry eyes never leaving hers

Without another word he grabbed her hand careful not to hurt her and lead them out of the club and to the New York chilly air. He was silent as they drove back to his place and Melody didn’t dare to speak to him right now.

It was supposed to be a fun night out but no of course something was going to happen it always did.

“What the fuck where you doing back there?” he asked angrily as soon as the door was close

“Dancing” she said simply sitting down on the couch

“Yeah…dancing” his voice came out sarcastic and she got up from the couch her arms on her waist

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“It means that you were moving around like a slut and every guy in the club was hollering at you” He took a step closer to her while yelling

“So I’m a slut now? It didn’t seem to bother when the other girl was dancing”

“What Sarah was doing isn’t my business. You are” he pointed at her

“Oh, so the name of the _no one_ is Sarah? Good to know!” she raised her hands

“That does not matter right now…my point is” he started to say but she cut him off.

“I know what your problem is” she fixed her dress “and you know what? I don’t have to take it I’m going back to my place”

She walked pass him only to have his hand wrapped around her wrist preventing her from moving.

“You’re not going anywhere at this time” he looked her straight in the eyes

“I don’t want to be around you right now…so I’m going wherever I want” she tagged at his arm and freed her wrist “in fact I might even go back to the club and dance some more”

“Mel! Wait” he followed behind her “Just come back inside its dangerous and I don’t want you getting hurt over some stupid fight”

“Fine” she went back inside “and it is certainly not stupid…you called me a slut”

“I didn’t meant to” he said quietly

“Sure you didn’t”

She went inside his bedroom and begun to change wearing one of his t-shirts and some pajama shorts to sleep in.

“What are you doing?” she asked when she saw him laying down on the bed

“Going to sleep?” he looked confused

“Fine then…I’ll sleep on the couch” she grabbed the pillow

“No, wait…I’ll sleep on the couch you sleep here” he pointed at the bed

“Such a gentleman” she rolled her eyes and laid down wrapping the blanket around her

He shook his head wondering how their night went from good to bad not denying the fact that he had acted as a jerk. He let out a breath as he laid down on the couch knowing that none of them will be doing much sleeping tonight.

 

 

 

 


	2. Part 2

It was close to four a.m. when Melody gave up on falling asleep and pulled the covers aside before getting out of the bed. She walked to the living room as silently as possible trying to figure out if Sebastian was asleep or not.

She couldn’t sleep and she thought that maybe he couldn’t either; they needed to talk no matter the time she knew that she wouldn’t be able to be at ease until the figure things out.

His body was facing away from her towards the couch the sit covering him up to his waist leaving the rest of his bare body uncovered. She could tell just from how tense his body looked right now that he wasn’t asleep but she wasn’t sure now that she was actually here if talking was the right move.

“What do you want?” came his voice as he rolled to the other side so he was facing her

“Nothing…uh…I-I couldn’t sleep” she stumbled on her words “and I thought…never mind” she turned to leave the room

“I can’t believe you want to talk at four in the morning” he turned his body while still lying down

“It was stupid I know…”

She quickly ran back to the bedroom without giving him room to talk but not even a minute later she heard the door opening.

“Well you wanted to talk…so let’s talk” he said standing near her

“Just go back to sleep we’ll talk in the morning” she sat down realizing what a stupid idea it was to talk to him now

“It’s not like I can…” he shrugged “the couch’s too uncomfortable”

“I’ll go sleep on the couch then”

“No” his hand wrapped around her wrist as she walked past him “Not all of us are that kind of jerks”

“You promised” her voice hardened her gaze moving to his hand

“I am just telling the truth” she could not understand why he was being like that tonight

“Let me go” he let go of her wrist and she turned to look at him “Why are you behaving like this Seb?”

“Like what?” he asked incredulously “You mean how that scum was treating you before I came along and took you away? If it weren’t for me you would still be living with that abusive son of a bitch”

His face turned to the side, his jaw clenched while his hands balled into fists as his cheek burned from the slap she had just gave him and he realized right then and there that he had taken it too far.

“You…why?” she was unable to talk as she tried to keep her tears at bay

He couldn’t talk either because he knew that he had messed up, he should have kept his mouth shut instead he chose to be a jerk and bring that sensitive for the both of them subject back to the surface.

Melody was trying really hard to not start crying like a baby in front of him so she went to the bathroom not forgetting to lock the door behind her. She grabbed both sides of the sink her knuckled turning white from the pressure and she took deep breathes to calm herself down.

They had promised to never talk about her previous relationship ever again yet he chose to bring that up over a stupid fight. Her breaths became shallow and she was aware of the tears that were running down her cheeks.

She started sobbing losing the fight to keep herself strong as it all became too much for her. She slid to the ground her legs incapable to hold her weight right now and she was aware of the person standing on the other side of the door.

“Mel” came his now soft voice “please open the door”

“Go away” her muffled words sounded through the other side of the door

He rubbed his hands over his face and sat on the bed facing the bathroom knowing that sooner or later she would come out. It was no use trying to convince her to open the door; she wouldn’t and even if she would she wasn’t going to talk to him not after what he had said.

It felt like an eternity when he heard the door unlock and he stood up ready to apologize but Melody moved passed him and he saw her undressing herself and dressing in her previous clothes.

“Where are you going? I’m sorry Mel I don’t know what got into me”

“I don’t want to hear it…I’m going home” she gathered her things hurriedly moving past him

Sebastian followed her determined to not let her leave especially in that hour. She was really close to the door when he placed his hand on it preventing her from opening it.

“Open the door” she turned to look at him tears in her eyes her voice pained

“Please don’t leave” he rested his forehead against hers, her eyes closing making more tears to escape them “I fucked up I know…” he cupped her face in his hands wiping away her tears

“You promised” her voice broke “You promised to never talk about it again”

“I know, I know” he shook his head disappointed with himself “I’m a jerk you are right, I’m sorry for everything” he look straight into her eyes waiting for her to say something anything

She didn’t answer instead he felt her arms wrapping around him and he let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. Her face buried into his chest as he wrapped his own arms around her resting his chin on top of her head and closing his eyes.

“Let’s go lay down okay?” he said after a few minutes

She nodded her head and pulled back following back to his bedroom where she changed once again and laid down this time next to him his head resting on the pillow that he had brought back from the couch.

“You’re still a jerk” she said laying down on her back, her eyes flickering to him for a moment

“I know” he replied taking her hand in his

“I’m sorry I slapped you and I did act kind of crazy” she turned to lay on her side since he was already doing the same so she could look at him

“You weren’t…and I kind of deserved it” he shrugged his lips forming a small smile

“You know what?” she sat up on the bed

“What?” he asked confused following her actions

“Slap me…right here” she tapped her cheek

“What? No”

“Yes! Do it” she insisted “I slapped you so you gotta do the same”

“I am not going to slap you” he shook his head

“Yes you are!”

“Fine…you want me to slap you I will”

She closed her eyes waiting for the impact but it never came the only thing she felt was his warm lips against hers and she couldn’t help but smile against the kiss.

 “I’m not gonna slap you” Sebastian said once he pulled back “kiss you on the other hand” he raised his eyebrows a playful smile on his face

She laughed as he placed his lips on her once more slowly moving them so they were laying on the bed with him on top of her. Their lips were moving together in synch and Sebastian licked her bottom lip silently asking for permission which she granted.

They both moaned as their tongues tangled together in a passionate kiss and Sebastian moved his hands to her t-shirt pulling the thin material upwards. Melody broke the kiss so she could help him get rid of her shirt his lips immediately going back to hers.

Her hands ran over his bare back as he nipped the sensitive skin of her neck and a moan escaped her mouth when he lightly bit her. His lips continue moving lower finding her bare breasts and hovering one of her nipples.

Melody found the strength to change their positions so she was now straddling his waist and she made sure to pay attention to his neck especially the spot that she knew will drive him crazy.

He lips move lower until she reached the waistband of his pajama bottoms and she slowly pulled them down leaving him in just his boxers. His blue eyes stayed glued on hers as she started to gradually lower his boxers.

It wasn’t long before she got rid of them noticing how his breathing had become rapid and Sebastian didn’t waste any time pulling her to her previous position under him and getting rid of the rest of her clothes.

His fingers linked with hers as he pushed himself inside on her loving how ready she was for him. Her back arched from the bed her head thrown back in pleasure and a groan escaped from his mouth while burying his face in her neck.

“Sebastian” she gasped when he touched that special spot inside her

“Fuck” he groaned right next to her ear “I won’t last long” he said pulling back so he could look at her

His right hand cupped her cheek and she opened her eyes to look at him as his slowed his pace looking lovingly down at her.

“I love you” he mumbled softly making a smile to come to her face

“I love you too”

She placed a hand on his neck pulling his face down so she could kiss him and he started moving faster his forehead resting on top of hers once their lips detached.

After a while he felt her walls clenching around him and he brought his fingers down stroking her sensitive nub and bringing her one step closer to her release.

Her soft moans filled his ears as she came and it wasn’t long before he did too her name leaving his lips with a groan of satisfaction. He fell down next her both of them trying to catch their breaths and after a few minutes she turned on her side her breathing still unstable.

“We should fight more often” she said moving her head to rest on his shoulder

He looked down at her and laughed wrapping his arm around her not able to talk just yet. They laid there and after a while he thought that Melody had fallen asleep with how silent she was.

“Mel?” he whispered and her green eyes moved up to look at him “Were you sleeping?”

“No” she shook her head “I was just comfortable”

“I was thinking” he began laying on his side and Melody moved so she could look at him more easily

“Tell me” she said softly taking one of his hands in both of hers

“I was thinking…that maybe I mean if you want to, we should move in together” he look at her reluctant of her answer

“If this is about what happened…” she began to say

“No it’s not” he cut her off “I’ve been thinking about it for a while now. We’ve been together for close to two years now I think it’s high time we moved in together don’t you think?”

“Yeah…” she mumbled “I’d love to move in with you” she grinned and he leaned down to kiss her

“Plus when we fight which I hope we won’t you’d have no choice but to stay here” he smirked and she hit him playfully on the arm

“You’re an idiot” she laughed

“You love me” he said staring at her

“I do” she smiled tenderly at him leaning to press her lips to his both of them knowing that they wouldn’t rather be with anyone else right now.


End file.
